Teeth
by Prentissrose
Summary: "Don't underestimate the power of the mind has over the soul, Agents, and what ever you do, don't turn out the lights." Fear, betrayal, and love await Scully and Mulder when they are called into a small Texas town to investigate a series of violent assaults and murders. What starts out as a routine investigation soon turns into a life altering saga that could tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first time in a while I've been on here. Work, school, and everything else that could possibly put more stress in my life have happened, so why not blow off some steam by writing... I wish I could say I'll try to update regularly, but I'm gonna have to stop making promises I can't keep. **

**Rating: I'm keeping it at a solid T-M for now, but mostly because of language. Do not fret, though, because later chapters will definitely have some smut. Also for any of those who have had experiences with sexual assault, or anything of that nature, there will be some discussion of it in here, so just a little TW there for you. **

**Spoilers: Well I'm only on season 4 of The X-files (God help me this show has destroyed my social life), so there isn't anything too specific I'm drawing on. Probably taking place in around 2006 or so...slightly A/U as Mulder and Scully aren't together yet. **

**Summary: Fear, betrayal, and love await Scully and Mulder when they are called into a small Texas town to investigate a series of violent assaults and murders. What starts out as a routine investigation soon turns into a life altering saga that could tear them apart. *Also, the murders have something to do with the title, so prepare yourselves. **

**I'm keeping it vague for now because I have no idea where I'm gonna take this story. Anyway I really hope you enjoy, guys, and as always pretty please leave a review! **

**_Thursday, August 18, 2006_**

**_6:30 P.M. _**

**_Harlton, Texas _**

**_Ranch of Wyatt Grant _**

There was nothing particularly beautiful about the day. The sky was an ocean of light blue, whips of creamy clouds mixed into it like a colorful drink mother nature had prepared herself. Wyatt Grant sat peacefully on his front porch, his calloused feet propped up on the creaky wooden chair his grandfather had carved himself way back when.

Wyatt knew he shouldn't be feeling this lonely. He should have a woman next to him. She didn't have to be the prettiest or skinniest of them all, either. She just had to be a living, breathing human with a heart and soul who loved him just as much as he loved her. Alas, the porch remained empty, his labored breathing and the distant noises of the cattle keeping him sane.

Wyatt knew that was his own fault. He'd been given the opportunity several times, but every time he always ended screwing up. He'd smile like a toothy fifth grader, and shuffle his feet shyly. The women would always politely smile, but he could always sense the uncertainty in their eyes perhaps because of how he looked.

It scared him that he would probably live the rest of his life alone like this, much like the cattle he was raising, being brought up only to eventually be slaughtered, and for what? His life was a pointless mess, and for a second he considered getting his rifle from his living room.

He shook his head softly, a smile playing at his lips. _No, not today, _He thought to himself._ I don't want to die when there's nothing particularly beautiful. I want to die on the most beautiful day Texas has ever seen. _Sighing contently, Wyatt leaned back and closed his eyes.

**_Monday, August 29, 2006_**

**_5:30 P.M. _**

**_Washington D.C._**

**_Mikes Furniture and Appliance Warehouse_**

"How 'bout this color?" Jack Donnelly swung around with the purple drapes in his arms, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Jack, that doesn't exactly go with the color scheme I already have planned out," Scully quipped, raising her eyebrows. "I told you blue, or cream. Something neutral and-"

"Boring?" He asked, raising his eyebrows just like she was. Scowling, Scully yanked the drapes away from him and tossed them back onto the rack.

"It's a no from me," Scully said flatly. Jack chuckled lightly, and slipped his arm around Scully's small waist.

"Fine, we'll find you some pretty blue curtains. How's that sound?" He kissed her cheek gently and nudged her with his elbow.

"That sounds like the original plan, but since some people have to insist on purple curtains..."

"Not my fault _you_ insist on the most dull colors in the store..."

"I like my house to look nice," Scully responded. "And organized. I don't have time to plan out some fancy elaborate floor plan like some people." She suddenly ducked under his arm, and pointed excitedly at a rack of blue curtains. "Those! Those are the curtains some people like!" Jack tilted his head back and let out the laugh that always sent Scully into intense giggles. Soon, the two of them were leaning on each other for support, clutching their stomachs from laughing too hard.

"Dana, for the three months we've been seeing each other that's the most excited I've ever seen you." He wiped his eyes. "And because of curtains." Another fit of laughter abounded, and soon an older employee approached them, and asked them if they needed anything.

"Uhm, yeah," Scully sputtered out, a laugh still lodged in her throat. "I'm just looking for some blue curtains."

"Or purple..." Scully willed herself not to laugh, but less than three seconds after Jack had whispered the comment about purple in her ear, she felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"Ma'am?" The employee questioned. Scully knew she must look like she was about to throw up, so she let her hysterics take over again, walking away from the employee with Jack beside her. She knew there was no way she would get anything done today, not with Jack around.

That's what Scully liked so much about Jack. His goofy, carefree attitude towards life, his charm and humor, the way his smile could light up her night. It was frightening how fast she was falling for him, and though she knew it bothered her a little, she knew it bothered a certain someone even more.

When she had first told Mulder about Jack, he seemed relatively okay about it. Maybe he thought it wasn't going to go as far as he planned, but so far the three months Scully had been with Jack had been the best of her life. Everyday was a ticking time capsule, waiting for his text or phone call that made her whole day a million times better. But she noticed the happier she got, the more miserable Mulder seemed to become. It irritated her slightly to know that her happiness was aggravating him so much that he barely looked at her anymore. She missed him, a lot, but every time she tried to bring it up, he'd shoot her down in a voice that trembled so much with either fear or anger, she had no choice but to stop immediately.

"Dana," Jack jogged to catch up with her. She was now heading towards her car in the parking lot, the afternoon sun sending an array of red lights over her. "Dana, stop." His voice sounded so stern and so severe, so she did as she was told. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt his cool hand trace down her neck all the way down to her wrist. A shiver erupted through her body, the skin under his fingers quivered from his touch. "The light hits you so well here," he whispered, reaching into his coat pocket to grab his phone.

Photography. The one thing overall that Dana adored about Jack was his photography. It wasn't like he was a world renowned specialist or anything, he took the pictures on his fucking _phone_ for God's sake, but they were always the most beautifully inspiring pictures. It gave her a warm gooey feeling inside, a feeling she never felt with anyone else.

**_Monday, August 29, 2006_**

**_9:56 P.M._**

**_Washington D.C._**

**_Apartment of Fox Mulder_**

_Stupid_. Mulder screwed up his face in frustration as he tried with his whole being to not go there, to picture her splayed out beneath him in ecstasy, but he did. It was a problem he'd been having more often than not. Before Scully he'd thought about sex about 17 hours a day, but now he dreamt about sex, too, so he was pretty much thinking about sex all hours of the day.

_Stupid_. Nothing had prepared him for the deep rooted, intense rage he had for this Jack Donnelly, and Mulder wanted nothing more than to drop Scully faster than a carton of rotting eggs. It wasn't worth his time, fighting for someone who was already swooped off her feet by mister perfect.

_Stupid_. It hit him like a ton of bricks only a few weeks before that maybe all the coy smiles and side glances she used to give him were more than he had initially thought. And he felt so utterly _Stupid_ for not noticing it before. Maybe it was because these days Scully had less free time to grab drinks, but he'd been crammed in his apartment for so long that he thought he might as well retire. Cases were scarce, Skinner was busy. There was nothing much to do but to go to the office and come back home, left to think in his own hellish thoughts...all of which were about Dana.

He shifted uncomfortably on his couch, and flipped on a porno for what seemed like that thousandth time that day. It was upsetting that was what he was left to do with his time, and a flash of heat rolled through him at Scully for doing this to him. It passed as quickly as it had come, reassuring himself that she was finally happy and she deserved that. That demon on his shoulder reminded him that she would be much happier with him, and he suppressed the urge to prove it to her.

The familiar ringtone of his cellphone echoed around the living room overriding the faked moans from the tv screen. Mulder sighed, paused the show, and contemplated answering it before reminding himself that it was either talk to a whoever about God knows what, or watch a porno. The latter seemed slightly more enticing, but he pressed the answer button anyway.

"Mulder."

"Agent Mulder? This is Luke Dempsy from the Harlton, Texas Sheriff's Station." His voice sounded desperate and tired. Mulder sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

"What can I do for you Sheriff Dempsy?" Mulder asked, crossing every part of his body in hope that this was a case.

"Well, I've contacted the FBI, and they said this is where I could reach you. I-I know this may sound ridiculous, but something's happening in our town, something evil, unexplainable. We could really use your help, and they said you weren't busy lately, so I figured you might want to take a look." Sheriff Dempsy was one scared sonofabitch, Mulder knew that so far. His voice shook like a gun was being held against his head.

"I would Sheriff, but there is usually there can always be some sort of rational explanation to things that may seem far-fetched. Why don't you just tell me what's been going on and-"

"No." The Sheriff's curt voice cut him off. "I can't talk about it...it makes me sick to my stomach. I'll fax you the case files, but please Agent Mulder, this isn't a request. This is a demand. If you don't come out here, more people are going to die, and there is no way to stop it."

**A/N: Alright, now we're on a role. Hope you guys enjoyed. Follow, Fav, or Review! It's always appreciated!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so positive feedback on the first chapter! Thanks guys! Here's Chapter 2! Leave a review, follow, or fav if you enjoyed it as much as I hoped you did! **

_**Monday, August 29, 2006**_

_**10:23 P.M. **_

_**Washington D.C. **_

_**Apartment of Dana Scully**_

Someone was banging on her door impatiently. It was starting to really get on her nerves. Dana Scully rolled over onto her back, moaning at the sudden cool air that hit her skin. Shit. She'd left the window open. She'd have to remind herself countless times to close that damn window, especially when fall was just around the corner, and it was beginning to get incredibly cold at night.

"Scully!" The familiar voice rang out and the banging continued, and though Dana knew who it was she grabbed her gun from her bedside table anyway.

"Mulder, I swear-" She growled, skidding into the pitch black hallway. She hadn't expected him to be right there. They collided into each other with such force that Scully fell right on her ass.

"Fuck," Mulder swore loudly from above her. "Why'd you come at me like that?"

"How'd you get in my house?!" Dana exclaimed. "I could've shot you!"

"You weren't answering your door, I thought something was wrong," Mulder replied flatly, holding up a small silver key.

Letting out a string of curses, Scully climbed to her feet and brushed past Mulder.

"What do you want?" She snipped, flipping on the light in her living room. Mulder chuckled deeply, bowing his head for a moment before looking up at her.

"Always straight to the point, aren't you, Scully?" He asked quietly, a smirk playing at his lips. She shot him a dirty look.

"Well, Mulder when my partner breaks into my house in the middle of the God damn night, I like to see what is so important that he can't pick up a phone and call me first." Scully's eyebrows were furrowed, trying to give off the perfect act of anger, but she knew Mulder could read her like a book, a power that sometimes scared her. He could probably tell she wasn't that mad at him, she could never be mad at him.

"Scully, we've got a case," he replied, eyeing her deeply as though he was picking through her brain. "And it's worse than anything I've ever seen before."

Something about the way he said the last sentence sent shivers down into her bones. Scully knew Mulder better than anyone else, and she could say for certain he certainly never exaggerated. He jumped to insane conclusions about the paranormal, yes, but he always had concrete evidence, or what seemed like concrete evidence, to back him up.

Sighing deeply, Scully decided to go for the more rational approach and argue with him, her usual tactic.

"What makes you so sure, Mulder? We've seen a lot of terrible things, this couldn't be much worse than Pfaster, or Tooms-"

"Scully," Mulder interrupted, holding up a thick manilla envelope she hadn't noticed he'd been holding. "Read the files. It's sick, Scully, and the scariest part..." he paused, taking in a deep breath, "I don't even think it's paranormal, or even alien."

Scully frowned. It was unusual for either of them to pick up a case that didn't have anything to do with unexplained topics. Not that Scully minded taking a look at cases that brought her back to a comfortable realm, but Mulder never usually went for those kinds of crimes, unless it was bad...really bad.

Mulder handed her the envelope and sat down on the couch, looking up at her, waiting for her to do the same. She signed deeply and sat down, flipping it open to pull out the first heavy stack of papers. She leaned forward to grab her glasses from the coffee table, put them on, and read.

_**Thursday, August 19, 2006**_

_**1:13 P.M.**_

_**Harlton, Texas**_

_**Momma Jackson's Diner**_

"Hey, sugar," Didi's voice wafted across the table, jerking Wyatt out of a unresponsive state. "Haven't seen you around here in a while." Wyatt took a moment to register the buttery sound of her voice. Didi had always had that affect on him, even when they were little kids.

"I've been busy," Wyatt responded, pulling his eyes up to meet hers. She smiled warmly, out of courtesy more than anything, but Wyatt allowed himself to pretend that Didi really did like him.

"I know, baby. You should come to town more often. I miss seein' you." Wyatt chuckled deeply and shot her a coy look.

"I'll try for you, Didi."

"Mommy!" A little girl's giggling voice rang out through the diner. "I can't wait to show Auntie Varla my tooth! Can't we go now?" Wyatt turned his attention to the voices.

"Shannon, I know, but we need to eat something first, okay?"

_Lily_. It was Lily. She was younger than when he saw her last, but it was Lily. How was this possible? There was no way this wasn't her. Her hair was the same curly, golden mess he remembered, her giggle so incredibly contagious that even he smiled to himself. Wyatt pressed his eyes closed, horrible memories surfacing from years ago.

Dammit! He'd thought he'd buried these things under other thoughts, thoughts that other people might consider nightmares...but anything was better than thinking about Lily.

He wondered why the woman she called mommy was calling her Shannon? Her name was Lily, God dammit! It had to be her!

"Sugar?" Didi's voice registered in his mind, but he didn't respond, he couldn't. His eyes remained glued on his little sister. God, she was so beautiful. He wanted to run up to her, to pull her into a bone crushing hug, and promise he would never leave her side again. It took every ounce of strength not to, only with the knowledge that Lily probably didn't know she was Lily at all, rather she was being brainwashed by this woman she was calling her mother.

"Wyatt, honey, are you okay?" Didi asked again, only this time instead of ignoring her Wyatt turned for a moment to look back at her. He knew if he refused to respond, it would only draw attention to himself.

"I'll have a small coffee," he said, quietly. "That's all."

"You come all the way into town for a small coffee?" Didi asked with a laugh. Her smile seemed to falter when Wyatt's eyes seemed to harden, anger boiling beneath his irises. "I'll be right back with that," she mumbled, lowering her eyes.

_She must know_, Wyatt thought to himself. _She can't know, or she'll tell everyone that Lily's back in town. _Rubbing his neck, he turned back to face Lily and the brainwasher. He knew he had to do something, not just sit here.

He had to help Lily.

He had to.

_**Monday, August 29, 2006**_

_**11:08 P.M.**_

_**Washington D.C.**_

_**Apartment of Dana Scully**_

One thing Mulder knew for certain was a look of fear, especially if it was on his partner's face. Scully had flipped through all three huge stacks of papers that he had brought over for her to read. He knew this had shaken her down to the core, and knowing Scully that was extremely hard, if not impossible to do.

"What are you thinking?" Mulder asked, unable to stand the silence anymore. It was perplexing to watch Scully sit back, seemingly unaware of how to speak. A few endless seconds passed.

"I'm not so sure you're right," she muttered. "There is no way that any human being could be capable of this..." He had to give her credit for that one. He sure as hell thought the same thing when he had first read the files, but it wasn't unheard of. When he had first entered the academy, it was part of his Psychology course to study famous serial killers. Gacy, Kemper, Dahmer, Bundy...the list was endless. He'd studied them, he knew Scully had too, and it was common knowledge these kinds of people were real, it was just rare...incredibly rare that one could have the chance to experience them.

"Scully, you know as well as I do that in the right circumstances, human beings are capable of almost anything." Scully's eyes shot up to meet his.

"What kind of circumstances call for this?" She asked, in a quiet yell.

"That's what we need to find out," he replied, standing up. "Back your bags, we're going to Texas."

"Wait a minute," Scully argued, standing up right after him. "What help can we possibly be to these people, Mulder? We aren't specialists in these kinds of murders, and even if we could help with forensics, the killer didn't leave any shred of evidence behind."

"Always, one step ahead of the game, aren't we?" Scully crossed her arms and glared at him, slight annoyance detected in her stance. "Sheriff Dempsy called us out of every unit in the FBI! It's not like he's got us confused with someone else. If he thinks we can help, then there's obviously more to it then these files are letting on."

"But Mulder, this isn't some level one offender! He surgically removed their teeth for God's sakes, raped them, and left their bodies out in the open! Whoever's doing this is gutsy and dangerous, two things that always end badly together." Scully leaned in closer to Mulder, the same stubborn, aggravated look on her face he loved so much about her. "I don't want to see any more time wasted. That's more time the killer has to pick more victims to torture-"

"Scully, we're wasting time right now, when we could be booking two seats on the next flight to Dallas. Your choice. Either you're going with me, or you're not. Either way, I'm not going to let these people suffer anymore." With that, Mulder turned on his head, grabbing the files and headed for the door. He knew Scully well enough to know that she wasn't going to let him go alone. That wasn't her way.

Being partners meant being a part of each wherever they went, and she held that to the highest standard of anyone he knew.

"Mulder, wait," Scully's voice echoed through the apartment when reached for the doorknob. He turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised in question as to whether she was going to agree to this. "Give me 20 minutes," she mumbled, disappearing down the hallway to her bedroom.

**A/N: More coming soon! Leave a review and let me know what you thought! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! **

_**Tuesday, August 30, 2006**_

_**1:21 A.M. **_

_**Washington D.C. **_

_**Washington D.C. National Airport, Gate 19A to Dallas, Texas**_

Scully sat quietly on the uncomfortable, plastic seat next to Mulder, waiting patiently for their flight to be called. Lucky for them, not too many people were looking to fly to Dallas, so booking a last minute seat was fairly easy.

"I should call Jack," Scully thought out loud, remembering suddenly that she had a boyfriend. She had never told this to anyone, but whenever she was around Mulder, she found herself able to forget about some of the most important aspects of her life. Sometimes she didn't mind his welcome distraction, but then again she wasn't exactly 20 anymore. Her responsibilities were now a weight that couldn't be forgotten about. It hit her that Mulder had never really reached that stage of responsibility.

Mulder grunted in reply, his eyes closed, breathing deeply through his nose. _Maybe he's meditating_, Scully thought. The thought made her snicker.

"Something funny?" Mulder mumbled, opening an eye to glare at her. Scully shook her head, still laughing, as she took out her phone and dialed Jack's number. "Why doesn't he just live with you, Scully?"

"What?" She wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Why doesn't he just live with you? You both seem incredibly obsessed with each other, so why not just live together." His voice was deep...jealous. It tickled Scully to think that her partner, the man she'd been strictly platonic with for so long, was protective of her. Of course, it angered her as well if he thought he actually had a right to be intruding on her personal relationships. Hell, it was one thing if he had romantic feelings for her, which she was certain he didn't. Mulder was just trying to be an asshole, something he could win the gold medal in any day.

"Mulder, shut up," she replied indignantly, pressing the phone to her ear. Begrudgingly, she decided to ignore Mulder for as long as she possibly could, but she figured that might also be a little hard at the same time.

Jack answered on the second ring.

"Dana?" His voice was laced with worry, as it usually was when she called this late in the night. He knew the risks that came with her job, and she knew that it scared him to death that she was involved in that kind of danger.

"Jack, I'm fine," Scully responded quickly before he had the chance to overanalyze what this could mean. She heard him sigh over the other end.

"Oh thank God," His voice was mostly relieved, but not completely.

"Look, Jack, Mulder picked up this awful case down in Texas, and we're at the airport-"

"Wait, what?" Huffing deeply, Scully leaned back in the seat, pretty fed up with being cut off these days. "You're letting that asshole drag you to Texas! It's 1:30 in the fucking morning, Dana!" _Good Lord, help me,_ Dana thought. If there was one thing she hadn't been prepared for, it was dealing with two grown men about to jump out of their skin at each other. Sighing heavily, Scully got up from the hard seat and walked over to a sandwich stand so Mulder could avoiding hearing all the gory details of their disagreement.

"Jack, these people are in serious danger. They need our help, and I'm not about to bail out on my partner just because it's a little early in the morning."

"Do you not understand this guy is manipulating you to meet his own needs?"

"He's my partner, Jack! We work cases _together_! It's my job, not some hobby I like to do on the sides." With each response she was finding it harder and harder to keep her voice steady. It hurt her more than Jack knew that he didn't trust Mulder. Though she understood his reasoning. Why would he? Mulder was always the guy Scully got hurt with, why would Jack _ever_ trust him?

"Look, I don't care about your job, or your well-to-do partner," his voice had softened some. "I care about you, and I don't want you feeling like you have to go somewhere when you don't want to." The hurt that had been pounding at her chest subdued slightly, replaced by a warm, tingly feeling.

"I know, I know, but I _do_ want to go."

There was a few seconds of silence on the other line, but then Jack's breathy laugh filled her ear.

"I had a feeling you'd be too stubborn to listen to me," he mumbled. "But that's what makes you so incredible." Scully was certain he could hear her smiling through the phone. "Just promise me something? Be safe, baby. I want you to come home in one piece."

"I cross my heart."

_**Thursday, August 19, 2006**_

_**9:34 P.M. **_

_**Harlton, Texas **_

_**Home of Varla Erwin**_

Wyatt's breathing slowed as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Cringing, he waited for someone to swing open the closet where he remained crouched. The door remained shut, but voices floated by him not a foot away. Lily's happy voice, more tired than earlier in the diner, was like music to his ears. He knew that she was clueless as to if he was there, but oh, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he slipped into bed next to her, letting he know he was going to get her out of there safely.

"But I'm not tired!" Lily argued stubbornly.

"Yes," the older woman's voice assured her. "You are. Now, close your eyes and imagine all the fun we're going to have with Auntie Varla tomorrow."

"Can't we have fun now?" Lily whimpered.

"No, sweetie. We're all very tired, and you need your rest."

He heard footsteps exiting the room.

"Wait, mommy! You forgot to put my tooth under my pillow!" Wyatt's heart raced, as he heard the footsteps come back over to where Lily was.

"Oh, right," the woman's voice sounded slightly agitated. There was some slight shuffling around, and then Lily giggled.

"When will she come?"

"I don't know, Shanny. Sometime tonight, okay? Now, get a good nights sleep, or the tooth fairy won't come."

The bedroom door closed, and all was quite.

_**Tuesday, August 30, 2006**_

_**1:21 A.M. **_

**Somewhere over Arkansas **

**Flight 390 **

"If I die what will be my reward? If I die what will be my reward? I'd have to know I'd have to know my Lord I'd have to know I'd have to know my Lord!

Why, why should I die? Oh, why should I die?" A sharp punch to the arm, startled him. His eyes snapped open to face a relatively irritated looking Scully who yanked his earbuds out of his ears.

"Mulder, people are trying to sleep," she hissed, grabbing his music player and shoving it into her bag.

"Who doesn't love a bit of Jesus Christ Superstar?" Mulder asked with a chuckle, settling his head back.

"You're not even Catholic," Scully snipped.

"The music's still great."

"That's true."

"So how's little Jacky poo?" Mulder asked leaning in closer to her, making her fidget uncomfortably. He had a feeling she suspected this was all part of his agenda to make her admit that she really didn't enjoy Jack's company as much as she made it seem like she did. He wasn't buying the whole lovey-dovey relationship thing. Scully just wasn't that kind of a person. He knew it, she definitely knew it.

"Shut up, Mulder." He suspected he was going to that answer.

"Scully, I'm serious. I want to know how your relationship it going." His voice dripped with sarcasm, and Mulder almost wanted to hit himself. He wanted to stop taunting her, he really did. But he was angry, so angry at Jack Donnelly for taking her away from him before he'd even have the chance to muster up what he'd been waiting to say to her for so long.

"It's great," she responded, obviously trying ignoring him to the best extent that she could. He hoped that he could coax her into anger. He knew it was cruel, incredibly so, that he was trying this hard to get her to the point of aggravation. Although he questioned his own motives, he continued on anyway looking at her with overly curious eyes.

"Come on, I'm curious..."

"I don't care. Go back to listening your music," she took the player out of her pocket and tossed it onto his lap, not making eye contact. "Quietly."

Mulder felt the sinking feeling of disappointment in his stomach. He'd hoped she'd fight back, get all worked up and spill that the relationship with Mister Perfect wasn't what she wanted. Wishful thinking was all that had been. What hurt most of all was that he knew in the pit of his stomach that Dana loved Jack, loved him more than she would ever love Mulder. With that wounding thought in mind, he shoved his headphones on and peered out the window into the pitch black sky.

He tried to ignore the stinging behind eyes, as he closed his thoughts off and drifted off to sleep.

_**Thursday, August 19, 2006**_

_**10:16 P.M.**_

_**Harlton, Texas**_

_**Home of Varla Erwin**_

"Are you the tooth fairy?" Lily's voice didn't sound at all what Wyatt was expecting. Surprise, maybe, but not curiosity or complete obliviousness to the fact that her brother was standing in the middle of her bedroom. Hell, Wyatt prepared himself for her to come surging into his arms with thankfulness. He cracked his neck. She must be deeper into the delusion than he suspected.

"No, Lily. It's me, it's Wyatt, your brother," he explained calmly, locking onto her blue eyes in the dark.

"I don't have a brother." Her voice began to falter, sounding almost fearful to Wyatt. "And my name's not Lily, it's Shannon." Poor thing, she was so confused. Tears sprung up in Wyatt's eyes as he tried to figure out a way to make her remember.

"Yes, your name is Lily and I'm your brother. Why don't you remember?" He demanded, his voice raising in irritation. "Lily, I was there for you when no one else was! The least you could do was remember all those times I held you after Dad hurt you!" She shrank back against the bed, shaking slightly. He saw the fear in her eyes, the complete an utter ignorance plastered on her face. With trembling hands, Wyatt reached forward to hold her hand. "I'm sorry, Lily," he murmured softly, stroking her soft, porcelain skin. "I promise I'll help you remember."

"I-I want my mommy," Lily squeaked.

"That woman isn't your mommy," Wyatt spat, bending over Lily to pick her up in his arms.

"No please!" Lily screamed, struggling only slightly before Wyatt clamped a hand over her mouth, and held her down painfully tight.

"Don't scream, or you'll never see your mommy again." Harshness was the only power he had left, even if it did hurt Lily more than he intended to. Eventually, though, he knew she would grace him for it.

If it was the last thing he ever did, he would make sure of that.

**A/N: Next chapter coming soon! **


End file.
